my_ranger_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fate of Lightspeed
The Fate Of Lightspeed is the two-part finale of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Synopsis Queen Bansheera begins a ceremony which will release all of the demons from the shadow world to Earth. Her forces take control of the Omega Megazord and the Lifeforce Megazord. The Rangers escape a raid on the Aquabase, destroy both Megazords, storm the Skull Cavern, and defeat Queen Bansheera once and for all. Plot Part I In the desert, Ryan is exploring the tomb that the demons were freed from and finds the recent engraving of the golden key that he heard about from the Sorcerer. Upon touching it, the runes around him glow and the key produces an image showing Ryan that the shadow world is full of demons that are waiting to escape during the next eclipse. At the Aquabase, Ms. Fairweather reports that the Omega Megazord is under repair but for now only the Lifeforce Megazord is operational. As Joel points out that Bansheera will be desperate for revenge since the destruction of Diabolico and Olympius, Ryan appears on the monitor much to everyone's surprise. He tells that Queen Bansheera is planning to release all the demons from the shadow world when suddenly the signal cuts out. Back in the tomb, Ryan notices a cold wind when suddenly Queen Bansheera herself appears! She tells Ryan that no-one is going to stop her as she kidnaps him and takes the key. The Rangers realize that Ryan has been captured and has probably been taken to Skull Cavern, and Carter decides to resue him in the Mobile Armored Vehicle despite everyone thinking its too dangerous. In Skull Cavern, Bansheera orders Ryan locked up and tells Jinxer its time to release the Batlings from the card he attached to the Lifeforce Megazord. Jinxer agrees and begins the spell. In the Zord Bay, the Batling Card glows green before releasing an army of Batlings into the base. Carter leaves in the Mobile Armored Vehicle, promising Dana he'll return with her brother. Ms. Fairweather enters the Zord Bay to quickly check things over but while she does she hears an unusual noise. Turning around, she turns on the lights to find herself face-to-face with countless Batlings as the Lifeforce Megazord (which has been boarded by the demons) activates. Escaping, she quickly tells Captain Mitchell what's going on as she's chased away. Mitchell orders a red alert. As alarms blare through the base, Dana and Joel exit the mess hall to be suddenly confronted by Batlings. Quickly getting over their surprise, they morph and begin fighting. As crew members run for their lives, security officers turn up with riot gear to try to control the evil creatures but are fought back as Chad and Kelsey arrive to provice back-up. In the middle of the battle, suddenly the whole base shudders. Entering the wrecked mess hall, Dana sees the Lifeforce Megazord exit the Zord Bay. Now under the complete control of the Batlings, the Megazord starts attacking the Aquabase itself. The four Rangers are unable to contend with the sheer numbers against them and retreat into Rescue Ops and shut the emergency hatches and reunite with Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather before watching in horror as the Megazord topples over and destroys one of the pods. Ms. Fairweather asks Mitchell what his orders are, but the Captain, shell-shocked by what's happening, is unable to respond. Taking command, she orders a complete evacuation before the Lifeforce Megazord tears the whole place apart. The Batlings meanwhile have begun attacking the hatches with battering rams. Carter lands outside Skull Cavern and makes his way into the itimidating structure. Meanwhile the Rangers coordinate the evacuation of the Aquabase and soon there's only them and Ms. Fairweather remaining. They suddenly realize that Captain Mitchell is still in Rescue Ops. Heading back, they find him standing in the centre of the room as he comments that he's lost everything he ever worked for. Dana assures him he hasn't; he still has her and Ryan, and there's still people who are counting on him. This snaps Mitchell out of his daze and everyone goes to leave... when suddenly the Lifeforce Megazord attacks the tower they're all in and destroys the connecting tube, trapping them all inside. The Batlings are able to create a hole in the hatches and begin throwing explosives in, causing significant damage before it can be sealed. Although the Batlings have been cut off, the Rangers have no escape as the windows begin to crack. In Skull Cavern, Carter looks for Ryan before chancing upon Bansheera and a hoard of Batlings. Remaining unseen, he hears her proclaiming that soon all the destroyed demons will be released from the shadow world to overrun the Earth. Moving on, Carter finds Ryan chained up in front of a tomb and defeats his Batling guards. As he's released, Ryan tells Carter that Bansheera plans to open the portal to the shadow world during the next solar eclipse which is due to happen later that very day. The two decide to escape and figure out a plan, but are stopped when they hear Jinxer receiving orders from Bansheera to place the stones. He leaves with a troop of Batlings. As Bansheera returns, Ryan pretends to still be bound as Carter hides in an empty casket. As Bansheera boasts that her plans are about to come to fruitition, suddenly Carter's communicator goes off. Hearing this, Bansheera moves to investigate however Ryan frees himself and the two Rangers take Bansheera by surprise. She quickly sets some Batlings on them, and the two morph to fight them off. In Mariner Bay, as crews work to repair the Omega Megazord, Jinxer and his Batlings appear and take them by surprise before boarding the mecha. Carter and Ryan are defeated by the Batlings, as Bansheera shows them that she has gained controls of their zords and is using the Omega Megazord to place the stones needed for the ceremony to release the demons and congratulates Jinxer on a job well done. She then forcibly ejects the two Rangers from Skull Cavern. The Omega Megazord continues its mission, laying waste to Mariner Bay as it sets the stones while the Lifeforce Megazord continues its own assault on the Aquabase. In Rescue Ops, the trapped Rangers, Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather see the cracks in the windows are getting severe as water starts to seep in. Part II As the Omega Megazord continues laying the stones required for Bansheera's ceremony, the Lifeforce Megazord continues its attack against the Aquabase. Inside the slowly but surely flooding Rescue Ops, Chad and Kelsey talk about their mutual fear of what's about to happen. Ms. Fairweather speaks with Joel, who thinks the situation is hopeless however he quickly gets re-motivated when Ms. Fairweather agrees to go on a date with him. Suddenly Dana calls everyone over to the monior, where they see the Omega Megazord destroying the city while setting the stones. Seeing people in danger makes everyone resolved to make it out of the Aquabase. As everyone searches for something to help them get out, Joel suddenly finds a hatch leading to a maintenance shaft. Ms. Fairweather confirms it leads to the submarine bay which would provide an escape. Opening the hatch, everyone is aghast to find it completely flooded but Chad suggests they swim through and takes an air tank to see if they could make it. The Omega Megazord has almost finished setting the stones in place, and Queen Bansheera decides its time to make her entrance. As the people of Mariner Bay watch in horror, Skull Cavern flies across the city before Bansheera lands it in the centre of the stones. As Rescue Ops' damage begins to become critical, Chad finally reappears and tells everyone that the sub bay is reachable. Everyone grabs an air tank and jumps in to make the long swim as Rescue Ops begins to cave in on itself. Finally reaching the bay, everyone quickly boards the sub and works to get it running. As Ms. Fairweather activates the crane to lower down the sub, the Batlings enter as the Lifeforce Megaforce starts attacking the structure. One of the Batlings damages the crane, stopping it with the sub mere inches from the water. This makes the Rangers sitting targets as the Batlings start to fire on the vehicle, Joel is desperate to escape and keep his date with Ms. Fairweather, but Captain Mitchell reminds him the sub only works in water. Joel suddenly gets an idea and decides to provide water when he spots the weapons console. Firing torpedoes, the sub hits the hangar door and destroys it, allowing water to flood in and submerge the sub. As the sub prepares to leave, the Lifeforce Megazord appears and blocks the exit. With no other options, torpedoes are locked on target and fire. They manage to score a critical hit on the Megazord, sending it flying back where it begins to explode. The sub quickly makes its escape as the Megazord is finally destroyed, with the blast also consuming the Aquabase. The Rangers watch grimly as they leave their home and base behind for the last time. As the eclipse begins, Jinxer prepares to set the last stone in place when the Omega Megazord comes under attack from Carter and Ryan. Using the Titanium Lazer and the Mobile Armor Vehicles weapons, they manage to damage the rogue Megazord, while Jinxer tries blasting them out of the air. The two sides exchange fire for a few seconds before the Omega Megazord scores a direct hit damaing the MAV. As Captain Mitchell, Ms. Fairweather and the other Rangers reach land and exit the sub they see what's happening and head into action. Queen Bansheera tells Jinxer to just set the last stone, and Jinxer moves to do so. Carter and Ryan realize the only way they're going to stop the Omega Megazord now is to destroy it and head on a collision course with it. Waiting until the last second, they jump off the Mobile Armor Vehicle as it slams into the Megazord's back, causing a huge explosion which destroys the Omega Megazord (and Jinxer) but unfortunately the last stone drops into the right position. The six rangers finally reunite (with Dana happy to finally see her brother again) and decide to storm Skull Cavern to stop the ceremony before heading into their final battle. Inside, Queen Bansheera has begun the ritual to unlock the portal to the shadow world as a beam of light from the eclipse hits the golden key causing the tomb (containing the portal) to glow when suddenly the Rangers arrive with Carter blasting her from behind. Bansheera sets the last of her Batlings onto them, and the Rangers work hard trying to fight them off. With the Rangers busy, Bansheera opens the tomb to reveal the shadow world below it filled with countless demons waiting to stream through. As the power of the eclipse reaches Skull Cavern, Carter tries to attack Bansheera but is hit by a powerful blast which knocks his helmet off. Regardless, he makes a powerful jump and delivers a kick to Bansheera which sends her falling backwards into the tomb. Just as Carter starts to relax Queen Bansheera's tendrils emerge from the tomb, wrap around his hand and pulls him backwards with her. Ryan, having witnessed this, runs to help and finds Carter hanging on for dear life onto the side as Bansheera is below him, just out of reach. As the eclipse's power floods into the portal, the other Rangers arrive to help but it looks very much like it's the end of the Red Ranger as he tells the others to close the lid to the tomb. They refuse to leave him, as Bansheera promises that if she's going down then Carter is going with her. Suddenly an orb of light emerges from the shadow world and travels to Bansheera and Carter's position where it is revealed to be the spirit of Diabolico (with his Star Power restored). Bansheera happily declares that he's just in time to help, and Diabolico confirms he is going to help... help the Rangers destroy her forever. Bansheera realizes too late that she's doomed, as Diabolico blasts her tendrils which releases Carter and sends the throughly evil demon falling into the shadow world. Bansheera is then immediately swarmed by the evil demons below, as Diabolico follows having achieved the ultimate revenge against her. The Rangers lift Carter out of the tomb, and Ryan removes the golden key which closes the tomb sealing away Bansheera and the demons for all eternity. As the Rangers start to realize they've won, the structure starts to tremble. The Rangers quickly leave as the stones and Skull Cavern start to crumble away as Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather arrive. Everyone watches as Skull Cavern is destroyed, having successfully saved Mariner Bay and the entire world. Some time later, the Rangers meet with Captain Mitchell in a park. Carter commiserates the loss of the Aquabase, but Mitchell assures him that at least Queen Bansheera and all the demons are gone forever. Everyone hands in their morphers, happy that they can all finally go back to their normal lives. Ms. Fairweather then turns up in her car, all dressed up for her date with Joel who happily leaves to join her. As Carter, Chad and Kelsey say goodbye to the Mitchell family suddenly everyone notices a fire engine go past with its sirens blaring. Looking ahead, the Rangers spot that its on its way to a nearby blaze. Despite not being Rangers anymore, the six just can't ignore it and decide to go and help (with Joel begging Ms. Fairweather not to go anywhere). As they leave with Captain Mitchell offering them their morphers back, its clear that while their fight against the demons is over the rangers' days as rescuers are far from finished. Cast Original *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) Reruns *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Henry Chen as Henry Grayson (Crimson Lightspeed Ranger) *Jane Chen as Jane Mitchell (Oranger Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) VHS/DVD releases * The Fate of Lightspeed was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Queen's Wrath. Notes *Final appearance of the Omega and Lifeforce Megazord. *Final appearance of Captain Mitchell in the Power Rangers franchise. Errors *The Lifeforce Megazord is grossly oversized in this episode; the train bay,which contained the five Rail Rescues with room to spare came from a tower, however the Lifeforce Megazord is seen to dwarf the towers when attacking the Aquabase. *The Batlings didn't confiscate Ryan's morpher after capturing him. *It's never explained why the technicians were repairing the Omega Megazord in the middle of the city when they could have returned it to the Aquabase. *For some reason Carter demorphed after entering Skull Cavern. *Everyone's clothes were completely dry upon entering the submarine. *The Omega Megazord is seen wielding a blaster which it had never been seen using before. See Also (Bansheera and Battlings assembling footage) Category:Season Finales Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue episodes